


Prove to me, I'm not gonna die alone

by Evieleafy (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Humour, Non-Binary Link, Recovery, also, not really brought up just a headcanon I love, so basically he starts keeping a diary, the whole no memories thing really messes with link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evieleafy
Summary: Link is weeks into his quest and still has no recollection of his own past. The idea that he never remember anything is terrifying, the idea that he could forget everything again even more so.Link decides to compile a diary of sorts, so if this happens again, his memories will be out there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Prove to me, I'm not gonna die alone

Link didn’t know very much about himself. 

Almost every scrap of knowledge about who he was came from someone else. He was hero, a loyal servant to the kingdom, 117 years old, a natural fighter, and while all of these things were almost certainly true, Link was still utterly incomplete.

He felt like an old book that had been dunked in a river, the words inside him slowly leaking down the sides of the pages into illegibility. So agonisingly close to being what it once was, but with no memory of the words he had held inside.

That was the crux of Links problem, memory. 

Link had an entire life he couldn’t remember. Did he have a family? Did they mourn when he never came home? Did he even have a home? Thousands of questions haunted Link, with no answers in sight.

There were many books about the events that took place 100 years ago, and many more that spoke at length about Link. In the century after his disappearance he had become something of a legend. A story parents told their children to get them to sleep. But none of them told Link things he wanted to know. No story spoke of Links childhood, his family or even where he had come from. There was a scrap of a poem Link found in the ruins of an old library that spoke of the hero’s humble origins as a farm boy, it had no evidence to back it up but Link pocketed it nonetheless, after all, it was the only thing he had.

* * * 

Link continued his adventure knowing nothing about his past.

Despite this it didn’t take long for Link to learn some new things. Link loved fruit, he loved sitting down beside a fire and preparing himself meals, he was quite good at it though he wouldn't admit it. Link adored horses and dogs, and most of the animals he passed on his travels. He enjoyed swimming but hated getting wet. Link liked the wide array of clothes he was collecting. He hated sand getting in his boots and hair, he didn't really care about getting mistaken for a woman which happened very often. 

Link felt some genuine joy when he started making these new memories, it didn’t quite fill the hole in his chest, but it made it all the more bearable.

With this revelation came a horrifying thought, What if he forgot it all again? Once the idea was in Links head it wouldn’t leave. What if he had to start all over again, what if he never got to be a full person with thoughts, beliefs, opinions, all the things no one wrote down about legendary heroes. All the things Link had begun to cherish.

It made sense, in Links mind at least, to write things down. It started with scraps of paper here and there, all carefully folded in his inside pockets. Until on a return visit to Kakariko Village Link found a small, empty notebook for sale in the general store. He bought it in an instant, handing over the rupees before his mind had even really thought about it.

That night, while Link sat by his small fire in the ruins of an old village he began to transcribe all his small notes. To his own amusement he named the notebook, ‘’The memories of Link.’’ He wrote and wrote until the sun began to rise over the horizon.

  
  


_ ‘December 21st - Rhinoc Solstice _

_ ...' _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It was more of a preface than anything, the next few chapters will probably be quite different.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> If you want to scream at me about botw my tumblr is https://evie-leafy.tumblr.com


End file.
